


Delicate matters

by Sagakure



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagakure/pseuds/Sagakure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: </b>Delicate matters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Delicate matters

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Delicate matters.

**Title:** Delicate matters.

 **Rating:** G.

 **Disclaimer:** VK is not mine. If it was mine, Kaname would be unfortunately drawn way less well, but would also be naked pretty often, and would have a happy end in a threesome with Yuuki and Zero.

* * *

.

.

.

The door slammed sudddenly, making the younger vampire jolt and tear his gaze off the pages of the book he was breezing through distractedly. (Yet another nonsensical vampire manga series that Ichijou had been trying to force him to read to have a potential fellow fan with whom he could discuss it.)

His eyes fixed themselves on his cousin, who had entered the room in a rush and was now pacing around nervously, a look of clear displeasure on his face.

Hanabusa Aidou, deciding that perhaps any chances of reading peacefully tonight were gone, broke the uncomfortable silence in hopes of dispelling some of the agitation that was emanating from his cousin Akatsuki Cain.

"Did you two break up again?"

Cain interrupted his pacing suddenly to stare at him with a look of relatively faked shock. The same type of situation had happened several times already, but he had to keep the façade, as his pride ressented a little that Aidou could always tell so easily what had happened. He tried to return to his usually cool demeanor in an ineffective attempt to regain his composure.

"No one said it would be easy... with existing feelings and all... I knew it wouldn't be easy and still accepted this situation out of love for her, but still... sometimes it's extra difficult." He remained vague, some sort of shy embarrassement preventing him from easily opening up about those matters by himself, even to Aidou with whom he was otherwise completly open about everything.

"What happened this time?" The younger vampire chose the direct approach, well aware that if he waited for Akatsuki to explain by himself, they might still be at the same point by morning.

"It's... It's a little intimate."

"Oh, come on, the three of us are more like siblings than anything else. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

A disgruntled look on his face, Akatsuki stared at Aidou for a long moment, perhaps hoping to get him to give up his prodding, then realized the attempt was unsuccessful and moved his gaze to the farthest wall instead, turning silent for another long period before finally blurting out quickly "Well, this time, she asked me if she could call out Kaname's name while...you know."

"...instead of yours?"

Cain shot Aidou a dirty look that made him regret his clumsy question. Aidou quickly turned towards the window, suddenly very afraid of what would happen if he were to lose control and burst out laughing.

"If it's anything like the previous times, you two will be reconciled by morning or early next evening... I wouldn't worry much." But he wouldn't risk looking at Cain just yet, still wary of having a fit of laughter.

His cousin's glare bore through his back though, and Aidou got the feeling Cain knew what was going through his mind.

Out in the corridor, Luca was already on her way to apologize.

Although she might repeat the question another time if Akatsuki looked in a better mood.

.

.

* * *

Sagakure, May 28th 2008.

* * *

In truth, I don't really view Cain and Luca as a couple yet, but the idea came to my mind and I ended up writing the fic. I think they have definitely the potential to become a couple in the future, but not at this point of the series. But Cain is very lovely and caring, and Luca deserves love too, so I'm hoping that perhaps they might get together one day. :D


End file.
